


je t'aime

by TpLoz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Competitive!Sherlock, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Smitten!John, The River Thames - Freeform, this is so corny but i love it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/TpLoz
Summary: "To love is nothing. To be loved is something. But to love and be loved, that's everything." - T. Tolis





	

It was their sixteenth date, or so they thought; they might have lost track along the way but who could blame them? They were in love. They had gone to dinner, had both arrived with flowers for each other; Sherlock was a bit miffed when the bouquet he had brought for John was smaller than the one John brought for him, but John’s look of awe was enough to make his heart swell

 

Now, with dinner long finished, they were walking in silence beside the Thames. The city still seemed wide awake, but the pavement was empty aside from the odd couple or tourists. 

 

John stopped, abruptly saying: “Sherlock - I need to tell you something.” 

 

Sherlock stopped and furrowed his brow. The lights from the pubs and closed shops lit up John’s back but cast shadows on his face as he stared at his feet. 

 

“Okay...” Sherlock said with a hint of hesitation.

 

John lifted his head up and he looked Sherlock straight in the eye. “I love you.” He let out a giggle after he said it.

 

Sherlock took on a shocked expression that resembled a fish before he pouted, “But! But I wanted to say it first!” 

 

John stared up at him incredulously before smiling and saying; “you git.” He curled one hand around the back of Sherlock’s neck and brought their lips together. He nibbled on Sherlock’s bottom lip and Sherlock let out a groan from the back of his throat.

 

When they pulled apart Sherlock’s eyes were shining with mirth, “I love you too.” 

 

A FEW MINUTES LATER…

 

“I still can't believe you said it first.”

 

“Are you still upset over that?”

 

There was a breath of a pause as they walked, the only sounds was their footsteps and the lap of the Thames. 

 

“Listen, you can be the first to propose. I’ll bin my plans.” John admonished, keeping a small smile on his face.

 

Sherlock stopped in his tracks but John kept walking. “Wait. You have plans on how you're going to propose?”

 

John looked back and nodded at him.

 

Sherlock’s face took on a bright red flush and a grin. “Well we can't have you scraping your plans, now can we?”

 

John held out his hand and Sherlock ran to grab it; they continued their walking.

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea popped into my head while I was reading and I loved it, and while I wrote it I fell in love with it even more. I hope you enjoyed it, however short it may be!


End file.
